Against the World
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Levi swore, he would protect him. No matter how important he was to the world, he will never give up Eren to the world, even if it means to give up on humanity. Zombie-Apocalypse AU, BL, Riren. Chapter 3 Update.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot, burning summer.

"132! 133! 134! 135!"

Everyone was busy doing push-ups from the seniors, forcing their scraped hand-palms to lift themselves from the sandy dry dirt, trying to hold on as long as they can.

"136! 137! 138! 139! 140!"

The seniors looks at us like filthy dirt (while it's actually _them _who is filthy), thinking that we can't survive on the deadly weather, expecting someone to collapse in a minute now.

They think they were the greatest at the school, being able to pass all that shit the academy gives.

All of the second-grade and first-grade of the school was always terrified when they came in, not to mention they were only ten of them.

"141! 142! 143! 144! 145!"

Except me. Levi Smith, second-grade's top ranked scorer.

* * *

_It was supposed to be a normal night..._

* * *

_The night was cloudy, like it's going to rain any minute. _

_A nine-year old boy was just getting ready to sleep, when he heard something downstairs. Thinking that would his brother that goes home at night, he walked up back to his room door and slowly walked outside. _

_The sky began to flash some lightnings, lighting the boy's raven hair and his bright gray-ish slanted eyes. He walked downstairs carefully as he sees the living room TV was still turning on. _

_"Gas leak from the Shiganshina Street has been getting worse, causing more people to cough and-," _

"_Shiganshina Street? That's not far from here..," the boy mumbled as he look to the window._

_"Hey, miss! Get out of here, there's something wrong with the sewers!" _

_"Huh? What—," _

_BOOM! _

_A loud explosion was heard, with a cloud of hot fire following, making the boy startled a bit. He can see the explosion on the said street clearly right from the square-shaped window, making him to worry more about his brother. _

_'I hope he's okay...,' _

_Trying to get rid of his anxiousness, he turned to his back, proceeding to go downstairs to find his mother as the wooden stairs of the house squeaked creepily. Slowly he checked all the room, from the centre room to the laundry room. He didn't really find anything, but he haven't checked one room. _

_The kitchen. _

_Thinking his mother would probably be there, he quietly went to the place. Hoping with all his might because his heart couldn't take the horror feeling anymore. _

_"Mom? Are you there?" _

_He saw a figure in the kitchen. Standing in the middle of the room, the figure did not move, frozen in it's place not doing anything. _

_"Mom? Is that you?" _

_The figure didn't budge a bit._

_"Mom?" _

_The boy approached the figure, even though he himself doesn't want to do this. But everyone says follow your heart right? _

_That was a bad joke, but the boy shrugged it. _

_He touched the dark figure. Waiting for it to respond. _

_After a split time, the figure finally gave a reaction. _

_It was definitely NOT his mom. _

_**"Screeeeeeeeccchh!"**_

_The figure screamed high-pitched, making the boy startled and quickly stepped back from the figure. Due to the low source of light, he couldn't tell what was the figure. But he was sure it wasn't a human, he can tell it from the strange shaped shadow he sees. The shadow was still human-shaped, but with bulgy arms and mushroom-shaped kind of head. _

_"M-mom? Are— Are you alright?" _

_**"...gackh ... Khaakh...!" **_

_The boy can't understand what the figure was saying, but he's sure that's not English the figure's talking. His hands went to touch the figure again, but before that occurred the figure started to run after him, obviously going to attack him._

_He started to ran outside the kitchen, even though he knows the figure is right behind his trail, ready to charge at him. He tried to calm down, but hell, who would calm down at this kind of situation? Panic is the most normal thing right now! _

_Running into a corner, the boy began to get more panic, afraid of his end is getting near. He can hear the terrifying figure's steps coming closer. The boy began to get shivers, as the figure was just a metre from his standing place. But right as the figure screamed— _

_BANG! _

—_A gun-shot was heard. _

_Blood was pouring out of the figure's now exploded head, staining at the cold, white floor. The figure's screech was silenced as it's rotten body fall down to the floor, dead from the gun shot. The boy stared with a horrified look. He only have heard the sound of gunshots, never have actually seen it. And heck it was from the movies, not right in front of him!_

_"Levi, get away from it!" _

_Hearing his name, he turned to his side to see his brother with his blond short hair is pointing a gun to to the figure. Finally seeing someone familiar, the boy ran to him, "Erwin!" _

_"You, you shot... Mom...," the boy said as his brother carefully get a hold on him, embracing him tightly, "We... We can't kill mom...," _

_"That's not mom anymore, Levi," the older boy replied, "Let's get away from here, it's not safe any more," _

_"But where are we going? What are we riding?" _

_"Gunter is waiting for us outside, he's bringing a car. Let's go now before that thing awakens!" _

_Nodding, the younger boy holds his brother's hand, making their way to the front yard quickly where their cousin is waiting. A black Jeep was waiting for them to get in. Erwin quickly opened the back door so his brother can get in. After he was in and nicely shut, he took the front door and sat beside the driver. _

_"Where's auntie?" The driver said as he starts the car, "Is she alright?"_

_Erwin shook his head, replying with a hint of anger, "No good, she was... Infected. Had to kill her before she infects Levi,"_

_The driver pats his shoulder as he drives out of the residence, "It's alright, you shot her for good reason, and it's much better that you she's dead know. I don't even know where's my parents!"_

_"Didn't they have work? I mean, your dad's an businessman, right? He's probably still at work...," _

_The dark-haired driver shook his head, "This already past his work time. He should be home by now, but I can't reach his phone, neither mom's. She was supposed to buy some groceries at the town, but she didn't pick up her phone after the explosion. I think they're gone," the driver sighed, "I don't like having my hopes high," _

_"Gunter," the raven-haired boy sitting in the back leans forward, "Are you driving without a license?" _

_"Err... Yes? But it's not like it matters now," _

_"What if there's a police?" _

_"Levi, I think everyone is too busy saving their selves...," Erwin patted his brother's head, "We just need to get out of the town now," _

_Nodding, the boy leans back at the seat, seeing the cold sky from the window, feeling the atmosphere gets more tense. _

_They come pass a familiar house that was slowly growing fire from inside it. The boy puts up a grim expression, "Is- Is that Erd's house?!" _

_"Erd?! No, not him too...," Erwin's words trailed off. The family has become very close to their own family, due their house is not that far. _

_"We should get going." _

_They finally arrived at the highway, trying to cross out of town. Seeing a fully packed traffic in front of them, the older boys sighed. _

_"God, their moms has the same idea...," the driver bangs his head against the steer, "How can we get out from the town?!" _

_"Let's take a detour, Gunter. I don't think it's safe to wait here," Erwin flashed his eyes everywhere, worrying something would come out and attack them, "Let's take the south side highway," _

_A person came out of the car in front of them. He angrily comments the traffic, "Hey, what is this all about?!" _

_Just as he said that, someone with blood all over his body approached the guy, bashing him at the car and biting his neck, wildly eating his flesh. The person screamed as loud as he can, every car can almost hear him. _

_"Close your eyes, Levi, don't look at it!" Erwin shouted, "Get us out of here now, Gunter!" _

_"They're behind us too, Erwin, we can't get out of the place!" _

_"J-Just smash them!" _

_Gunter finally stepped on the gas pad and turned the car, driving back to the south highways. The town was now in chaos, people started running for their lives, fire everywhere, cars flipped upside down, the town looked like a monster has just stepped on it. _

_"Erwin, are we going to be alright?" the boy stared at his brother, a grim expression was shown on his face. _

_"Of course we'll be alright, trust me, I'm gonna keep you safe, Levi," Erwin flashed a comforting smile to the younger boy, "I'm your brother, right?" _

_The boy nodded. The car proceeded to drive out of the town, until one of the infected bumps harshly into them, making the car crashed, flipping to it's side._

* * *

_"Levi?" _

_"Levi, wake up!" _

_The boy carefully opened his eyes, wandering where are they. The older boy in front of him smiled thankfully and hugs him tight, "Thank goodness you're alive! Are you okay? Feeling hurt anywhere?"_

_"I can't move my right foot...," _

_Gunter came close to him, "Is he alright?" _

_"I think his right foot is broken," Erwin hurriedly took the younger in his hands and carried him on his back, "We need get out of here!"_

_"I'll protect you guys and hopefully we reach a safe shelter. Come on!" _

_The crowd was insane, everybody running while having some crazy-infected peoples catching up at them. _

_There was no where to go. _

_"This way!" Gunter ran into a small alleyway, with Erwin following him. The dark-haired boy shoots the infected as they keep coming to attack them. It wasn't a pleasant situation, with blood spluttering all over the ground and sick infected flesh were tossed and thrown all over the place, the youngest boy of the group began to panic._

_The infected began to crowd against the group, making it hard to get through, "Erwin, go further without me! I'll take care of this things first!" _

_The blonde-haired boy grits his teeth as he replies, "Promise me you'll catch up with us!" _

_Having a nod as an answer, Erwin ran as fast as he can from the place. They eventually back on the town streets. The older boy quickly turned to the highway and see if they can get a car there. _

_"Hey, you! Stop there!" _

_A soldier appeared before them, pointing a rifle at them. Erwin was tired and drenched, he can't have more things get in his way, "Please sir, we're not infected. My brother's hurt, he needs to go to a hospital—," _

_"Shut your mouths up!" The soldier shouts, as he took out his transmitter, "Sir, we got two civilians here, both looks like they're hurt," _

_Silence. The soldier listens carefully to his transmitter as his commander talks to him. The siblings look at him with hope, scared that their life was probably on the edge. _

_"But sir, they got a child—," _

_Another silence. _

_"...Yes sir," _

_The soldier turns off his transmitter and started reloading his rifle, already pointing at them. Erwin gasps, taking a step back horrifiedly, "No, no, no—," _

_BANG! _

_A loud shot was heard as the older boy dropped down to the ground and his brother was thrown out of his hands. The soldier gets close to the older boy as he was getting ready to shot another bullet to Erwin's body, until someone hits his head out of nowhere. _

_The soldier drops as he faints from the hit, revealing that the sibling's cousin has come to the rescue. "Erwin, Levi! Are you guys alright?!" _

_"Erwin, you're bleeding...," _

_Erwin stared at his brother's eye as his right torso bleeds from the shot, "L-levi, li-listen to me—I can't get up anymore, I don't know if I'll live," _

_The older boy coughs some blood, his brother looked at him worriedly, "Erwin, don't leave me!" _

_"No, listen to me first!" _

_"I don't want you to die!" _

_"Levi—," _

_"I don't want to be alone!" _

_"Levi Smith, listen to me first!" _

_The boy has calmed down and finally tried to listen to his brother. Erwin breaths heavily as blood started to fill his throat. _

_"I don't know if I'll live, so after this, you follow Gunter to somewhere save," coughing more blood, the older boy exhales, "Don't you dare die, I wouldn't like to meet you in the after life, got it?" _

_The boy gritted his teeth, he wasn't the one to cry easily but yet those tears were already pouring out from his Gray-ish orbs, splattering on his brother's stained shirt, "But— but I don't want to be alone! I don't want you to die!" _

_"Now go! Before that damned soldier wakes up!" _

_"Erwin, no!" _

_"Come on, Levi, we gotta go—," _

_"Erwin!" _

_The dark-haired boy began to pull the smaller boy to run, while he reaches out his hand to his brother, not wanting to go. _

_"Erwin!"_

* * *

"...Levi,"

.

.

.

"Levi!"

.

.

"LEVI SMITH, WAKE UP!"

I forced my eyes to open as shot up from my bed, gasping for some air. I didn't realize I was sweating while I was asleep that my pillow was now drenched.

"Whoa, dude, are you alright? Another... Nightmare?"

I stared at the boy in front of me. With hazel eyes staring at my own eyes, I know who he is, Mike Zakarius.

"More like a fucking flashback but still counts as a nightmare," I said as I get out of my bed, "Is breakfast still up?"

"Yup, probably gonna end any minute. Come on, we gotta be hurry,"

I took my green army jacket and tidied up my hair a bit, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

As I get out of the barracks and hurriedly went to the main building, everyone was already up, crowding up the academy's corridor. Everyone's going straightly to the big hall.

The academy, Scouting Legion Academy, is an academy for soon-to-be soldiers, the graduates are straightly sent to the nation's military force. It's a quite huge place, a U shaped school when you see from the sky with a huge circle on the middle of it. It has a big yard, with training arenas.

The academy is separated into three-grades, from first to third. Age requirements are 16 to 20, so when first accepted in the academy, they would go straight to first-grade, no matter how old they are.

We finally reached the big hall after we finally get our breakfast. A big screen was shown at the wall and everyone was patiently waiting for something to show on it.

"There it goes, the weekly rankings," Mike said as he chewed his sandwich, "Still positive this time?"

"Of course," I said as I bite the last of my toast, "I'm always positive."

The screen began to flash as it shows a word in white, a robotic voice was heard. Everyone in the room began to pay attention to the screen.

"First-grade rankings,"

A table was shown on the screen, a number from 1 to 181 was shown. All of the students was getting their heart beats a little faster, as if they got the lowest rank, they will have a special punishment, a night inside the abandoned tree house in the deep forest of the academy, being said there were many Infected swarming the place.

"Number 1. Kirschtein, Jean. Number 2. Bodt, Marco. Number 3...,"

A loud crowd was heard as the robotic voice says a name. A bunch of first-grades began to hurl between the first-ranked guy, the word congratulations shouted all over the place.

"Jean Kirschtein, eh? He's quite a catch, I heard he placed number one in the entrance test. Gonna be a trouble if he advanced to second-grade, I mean, the grade test is near, right?" Mike said to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"When he's in the second-grade we're gonna be in the third-grade,"

He stared at me and then turned back to the screen, "Yeah, you're right."

"...Number 181. Dazz."

The said boy dropped to his knees, with his black-haired friend comforts him, saying things, "It's okay, Dazz, you're going to be alright,"

"Poor bastard," Mike mumbled. I just nodded.

"Second-grade rankings."

Here it goes.

"Number 1. Smith, Levi."

I smirked. Mike gave me pat at the shoulder, "Never cease to amaze me, huh, Levi,"

"Congrats for being the top scorer again, Levi." A person came up behind me, "I got a feeling you're going to top score at the grade test like last year,"

"Thanks, Reiner." I smiled thinly at the big guy, "You did great too on the last test,"

He laughed, "Not as great as you,"

"Looks like I'm out from the top 5," Mike said as he look at his rank, 6, "I'm really sure I really beat that training session!"

"It's alright dude, 6's a good number. I'm still down at 12...," Reiner said as his words trailed off. Mike patted his back, "You'll get to the top ten next time."

I scanned my eyes through the table, seeing that this week's last place, 162, is Auruo Bossard. He always says that he's not much of a fighter. I wonder how he got accepted in the first place.

"Levi."

A soft voice came from my back as I recognize the voice quickly, "Petra."

"Still on the top I see. Aren't you tired?"

I scoffed, "Why would I be?"

Huh? I recognizes a name that I'm not familiar with.

Eren Jaeger?

"Who's that on the third rank?" I pierced my eyes to the unknown name, feeling a rival coming through.

Reiner turned to the screen, "Eren Jaeger? I think he's the 'prodigy' guy that was said in the rumors,"

"Prodigy?" I asked.

"It was said he just got accepted last week, and went straight into second-grade! Heck, I heard he's only 15!"

"Hold on there! I thought our age minimum is 16?" Mike cutted through the conversation, but me as well wanted to know.

The blond muscular boy raised his shoulders, "That's why I said, 'prodigy',"

"He's gonna be a trouble, that's what." I said as pierced through the screen once more.

Number 3. Eren Jaeger.

I'll keep that name in mind.

"By the way, we should be get going to class. Tomorrow's the team placement test, and you're heading for the S-Platinum team, right, Levi?" The blonde-haired guy swinged his arm around my shoulder, "How about a training session this night? I'll ask a permission from Sir Shadis!"

Petra looked at me intently. I know that stare.

Looks like I'm going out again this night.

"I don't think I can, I had some work to do."

* * *

Hello there! This is my first time writing a SnK fanfic in English!

As you can see this was inspired by The Last Of Us game. It doesn't really follows the story, but it might have some scenes according to the game. I think it's much better to put it M-rated because I will be writing some graphical violence-gore, some language and maybe some implicit smut in later chapter (I was meant to just make some awkward small kisses but hell it's riren let's put up something much more for them)

(and you can understand why I put Smith as Levi's last name, right?)

This chapter is just an intro, but I promise things will build up in the next chapter!

And hell writing Levi in character is so hard why is he so stoic but whatever I still love him (I mean, who doesn't?)

Mind that English is not my first language and I don't have a beta-reader, so please point out or give a shout if there's something wrong with my grammar or if there are any typos that you see! Also, critiques will be more then welcome!

**EDIT**: I realized that sometimes I mixed up Erd's and Gunter's name ;;;;

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime, and The Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dog. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought we're going to get our guns back,"

Petra shot me an apologizing look, "I'm sorry, but none of the dealers knows where are they. But I got us a job, though! It's worth 50 Ration Cards! We can buy another gun!"

"I want my old gun," I said while walking through the market, "I'm not interested in any Ration Cards,"

She scoffed, "It was your idea to board out our guns at that Arabian guy! It's not my fault that he went away with it!"

"And what, you think it would be better to keep them at the back of our pillows? And let Shadis find them at the Sweeping Day? And let him feed us to an Infected farm?"

She pouted and went into a dealer's tent as I scanned my eyes through the market. Loud, cheap, electronical music was blaring from every sides, almost making the place like a club, but we don't have things like that again these days. The lighting around the place were dim, like the lamps were going to give out in any second, dealer tents were the only ones that has decent light.

The place was filthy, but I have taken a liking to it, despite how crowded the place is with smokers and drunkards. I've been hanging out here with Petra since we entered the academy, finding ourselves getting involved in illegal jobs, fighting thugs, and other unpleasant things.

It's not like my life before entering the academy is much better, though. It's no different.

"Levi! Two hunting rifles for a delivery to the town! How does that sound?" Petra's head shot up from a tent, looking at me for confirmation.

"Still not interested,"

"Aww, Levi, at least we need to arm ourselves before getting another job!" she looked at me with pleading eyes. I know she wanted to go out from the area so badly, that she never really liked being kept inside. I sighed and finally gave in, "They better give us a goddamn Nosler Varmageddon or something more,"

Her hazel eyes began to shine in happiness, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he give us the best ones!"

With that, she went back into the tent to make some deals, and I slacked back to the wall I was leaning on. Suddenly I saw a flash of green army jacket in the crowds, like the ones I used. Could it be one of the students? I thought the only one who knows this place was me and Petra.

From my place, I can see he was struggling to carry some big boxes, probably for the eye-glassed woman beside her. His brown locks was messy and I can see he was quite tired from his eyes. I don't think I've seen him before, but he could be a first-grader hungry for Ration Cards.

Quite a reckless lad we have here.

"Levi! Let's go back now! Curfew is going to start in a minute! Shadis's going to have our head in a silver platter if we're not in our beds now!"

I took a last glance at the boy, who doesn't seem to be in mind of the curfew and kept helping the woman he's been sticking to.

"Yeah, let's go,"

* * *

"Smith, Levi. 145 points...,"

I stared at the screen while breathing heavily, blood was smearing all over my uniform, the simulation room's pure white floor become stained with the red liquid and remainings of the Infected's flesh. I hate how disgusting the situation is, but it's important for my scores.

Looking to the huge window on the upper right wall of the room, I can see Petra waving her hands at me, Mike standing beside her and Reiner giving me a thumbs-up. I smirked at them and my eyes went back to the screen.

"... S-Platinum team."

I walked to the elevator, while actually trying to keep myself from grinning. I have expected this to happen being the second-grade's top scorer, but still this just made my day.

"Congratulations, Levi!" Reiner said as I walked out from the elevator, exiting the simulation room, "You finally made it to the S-Platinum team!"

A thin smile appeared on my face as I slowly get myself closer to them, turning my attention to the now clean room, "Who's next?"

Mike smirked, "Eren Jaeger,"

My brows furrowed, my attention was caught, and a boy was already standing in the middle of the round-shaped place. He looks much taller than me, which kind of ticks me off.

But that's not why my eyes are widen now.

"Jaeger, Eren. Second-grade. Starting in 3 seconds,"

He's the same boy I saw back in the market.

I can see he's getting nervous at the situation, all tense and his eyes glancing around the room. But the most surprisingly is he chose brass knuckles—the placement test only allows us to bring in one kind of weapon to the room, and for me it was double guns—but brass knuckles?

Is he suicidal?

"3,"

The cages started to merge out from the walls, showing a batch of Infected locked inside of it. Great thing they were all Clickers, though. He would be in trouble if they were Runners.

"2,"

He's insane.

"1,"

Cages were opened and I can see Eren's smell was immediately detected by the Clickers. They began to run at him blindly—well, they are literally blind. He was surely shocked at the enormous amount of Infected going after him, but I can see he's coping up really good.

Because suddenly rotten flesh were flying and Infected bodies were dropped dead to the ground.

It's strange, that he turned from a nervous and scared boy to a natural-talented killing machine. His hand-to-hand techniques were stunning, that it really caught my interest and suddenly the world feels like revolving at him. All of the students who were waiting or done with their turn watched him. The most frightening thing would be the look in his eyes—he doesn't seem scared of getting infected. Like he don't give a shit if one of them bit him.

And in a flash, thirty seconds passed and the cages were closed, blood leaking out from squished Infected heads, pieces of flesh mushroomed all over the room, and his tan skin tarnished with dark-red liquid, not sure it came from his wounds or from the Infected.

"Jaeger, Eren. 135 points. S-Platinum team,"

"So... Close...," Petra whispered, "Levi, he was so close on beating you..,"

"No shit," I replied, still staring at the boy with disbelieve. He seems to caught me staring at him that he looked up to my direction, "And we're going to be in the same team,"

Reiner laughed, "Looks like this year's S-Platinum team gonna be full of monsters,"

* * *

Footsteps were echoing as he was sneaking inside the control room. He slowly scanned the place, making sure no one was there to interfere. He had taken down some guards outside, but no one can't be too careful.

The room was awfully quite, nobody was guarding the panel full of buttons that controls the whole academy.

How foolish, he thought.

He finally went closer to the panels, searching for the right button to push. He grinned to himself whan he found what he was looking for.

The red button was pushed and he turned the lever below the button to the very lowest, and left the room quitely. There was a bright blue writing on the table, showing the defense status.

_Outer Wall Defense: Low. _

_Inner Wall Defense: Low._

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Levi put his new hunting rifle under his bed as he changes his army shirt into a much comfortable black T-shirt. It's been a week since the placement test and he had his last job of delivering some drugs to the town. Things weren't really the same, as the S-Platinum team apparently doesn't train much, so he had all the time to slack off, only sharpening his skills at classes and such. He was used to had so much training, and his current team only works when there's a mission they need to do and those were really rare.

_'Might as well find a job or something to do tomorrow,' _he thought as he threw his body to the rough, small bed. It was 23.45 p.m. And curfew would start soon. All of his friends in the same barracks as him was already asleep, only him who was still idling in his bed doing nothing. Finally grew tired, he finally started to fall asleep.

"Psst. Levi!"

Only to be disturbed by Dieter who was in the upper part of the bed.

Giving a grunt as an answer, the source of the voice began to talk again.

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm fucking asleep."

"Yeah, right. Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That!"

I slowly sit up from my sleeping position and tried to concentrate on my hearing. There is some soft thuds coming from the walls. Knowing what could cause them, I went back to sleep.

"So? Did you hear them?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"Just some Infected going to broke down the walls,"

"WHAT?!" He shouted and I gave him a glare, "Calm the fuck down. It's normal, they have been doing it for days and the wall didn't even flinch. Just go to sleep,"

"Levi are you sure you're not fucking kidding, what if they broke the wall? What if they got in? What if—,"

The raven-haired man kicked the upper bed, making Dieter squeaked in pain, "Go. To. Sleep. Dieter,"

"Ouch, okay, okay! I'll go to sleep!"

As he lulled himself back to sleep, the thuds were getting louder and louder to the point it's actually annoying.

Usually it wasn't this loud.

_'Has they broke the outer wall?' _the french man thought to himself, _'Maybe the third-graders having a war simulation. They always lower the defense on war simulations.' _

He tried to avert his thoughts and let himself drift into sleep, but the sound weren't fading, and Dieter doesn't seem to be asleep as well up there. Levi can feel that some of the students began to wake up because of the sound, and slowly all of the students in the barrack was awake.

"Levi, what happened?" Mike—who's bed was beside him—scooted over, "What was that sound?"

"It's usually not this loud," the raven-haired men sits up while his brown-haired friend puts his ear to the walls of the room, "It's getting louder—,"

_CRASH!_

Suddenly there was a loud sound, like some metal breaking and thorn off. Mike moved further from the walls and looked to his friend, "What the fuck was that?!"

The man who was shorter than him took out his rifle, "I don't know, but it's not gonna be good,"

Another crash was heard, and everyone was standing on the floor now, anxious about what's going to happen. As they thought about it, the barrack's room was opened, revealing Shadis who was hurt and wounded with a shot gun on his grip.

"What are you idling about, you little shits! Get the fuck out of here! We're under attack!"

All of the students were in panic, they never had a real battle before—hell, they're just second-graders who never been in a mission before. Levi, with all his reflex he got from all of the jobs he did, he took his jacket, and pulled Mike outside.

"We have to get Reiner and Petra," he said, staying calm as hard as he can, "We should stay together,"

Reiner's barrack was 20 meters from their place, and when they got there, Infected were already swarming and there were some Runners with them. Levi clicked his tounge, _'Why the fuck they got here so quickly?!' _

"Mike, go find Petra. I'll see if Reiner's still inside. Maybe I can save him," he said as he reloads his rifle, but was stopped by the brown-haired man, "You can't go alone! What if you died!"

"If we both go for Reiner, than both of us will die! And no one would get to Petra!" the raven-haired man shouted, "The girl's barrack are far from the walls, I'm sure you still can get there unarmed."

Mike was hesitant, but he finally went away from Levi and headed to girl's barrack. The raven-haired man continues to reload his rifle and took a deep breath, as he break through the Infected crowd.

* * *

Does this actually count as suspense.

Did things went too fast? Did it escalated to quickly?

Okay, I'm not really good at writing actions (but I really like to write them lol) so I'm really sorry if this chapter's not enough!

Levi might haven't interacted with Eren yet (he shows an interest at the boy though *wink wink*) but I promise you they would be getting some hell of time together in the next chapter!

Please point out if there are grammatical errors or typos so I can learn to write better!

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. **


	3. Chapter 3

Levi had hoped he would be in time, that he was able to save Reiner. That his attempt on breaking through the Infected crowd wouldn't be useless.

But he knows that he was too late when he saw the blonde man's eyes staring at him lifelessly and mushrooms started to form a farm on his body.

He had to step back. It was disgusting, the stench of rotten flesh and dried mushrooms mixing in the air. The raven-haired man regretted that he left his gas mask in the base—the smell was starting to tick him off. He also knows sooner or later the air's going to be filled with spores and then everyone's going to be infected.

Pain. He was getting headaches from all the sights and memories from 10 years ago started to flash before his eyes. All of this was too familiar for him—the breakout, the sight of the people that he cared turning—

"_Mom?"_

—it was all too sickening.

He had to get out of here.

_Click, click, click._

The french-blooded man froze. The sound coming from his back was too familiar. All those jobs he had done has made him overly-sensitive to his surroundings. He has adapted to any kind of situations, any kind of terrains. He has grown very cautious, whether it was to humans or to an Infected.

What's frightening him was how loud the sound was, like it was right behind his ear.

Slowly, he turned his back, trying to make his movements unheard-able. It was really hard. The floors was already had fungus growing on it, and a single step would cause a quite small crash that could still be heard.

And Levi cursed in his head—he was greeted by a Clicker's mushroom head right at his face.

What a luck that the Clicker hadn't smelled him, Levi theorized that the damned undead flesh was probably confused at his and Reiner's smell—cause he was sure, Reiner's dead-body stench is going to stick to him for weeks. The scent was strong and unavoidable.

He can just fucking shoot him in the head now, but it wouldn't be good if there were others in the place. He would attract so much attention that he'll be in pieces in nanoseconds. Then again, if he moved and try to escape, the Clicker in front of him would probably feast on him immediately.

But, hell, he don't have time to think.

_BANG!_

A straight shot at the head and blood was splattering all over. Levi was sure he was going crazy.

The immediate attack was surely made some noise, because he could hear the screeching and the clicking all over the place, kindly disturbing his hearing system. He could feel the Clickers running for him, making him a quick snack for them if he didn't move now.

With a heavy heart, Levi took a glance at Reiner and started dashing out of the place.

* * *

It was hell when Levi arrived at the girl's barracks.

He couldn't find neither Mike or Petra—it started to make him anxious. And no, the images returning in his mind doesn't help, the situation reminds him too much of the day where everything starts. Chaos everywhere, people running for help—just like now.

"Petra, Mike!" shouting wouldn't really do him good, but it's worth trying, "Where the fuck are you?!"

"Levi!"

Finally receiving an answer, he ran to the source of the voice, his eyes met with the blood-stained familiar brown hair with Mike in her hands. He hurriedly moved closer to them, "What happened?!"

"T-They bit off Mike's left leg and my ammo's running out...," the girl's voice was shaking, the young adult in her arms wasn't moving, but thankfully he's still breathing, "I-I don't know what to do...,"

"L-Levi..," Mike managed to crack open one of his eyes, staring at him intently, "Y-you have to l-leave—ack!"

The brown-haired guy coughed some blood, making Petra tighten her grip, "No, Mike, don't talk!"

"N-now...,"

Mike was beyond saving—he lost too much blood and he lost a leg—even though they managed to get him stand, it would be a matter of time for the guy to turn into a Runner and started killing them. And he knows too well about this kind of circumstances. The dying's words should be done, no matter how much the doubt we have to do it.

Hesitantly nodding, Levi tugged at the girl's jacket, "Come on, Petra. We have to go."

"We can't leave Mike here! He—we can still save him...!"

"He wouldn't want that."

"But, but—,"

"Petra!"

The short-haired girl was shocked when Levi's hands harshly tapped her cheeks. His gray orbs was staring intently at her, cold and intimidating, but there's a hint of glint in his eyes that was telling her to let go—that Mike's death will not be in vain.

"We're disturbing his rest," his voice was hinting that he himself was reluctant—but they have no choices, "Now let's go,"

* * *

The market wasn't in a good state either. Levi and Petra had wasted all their bullets and now here they are, stranded in the middle of an illegal trade without anyone to be insight, handed with empty rifles. No matter how much they sweep clean the place, there was no hint of supplies or ammo—all the things that left was unoccupied trading tents and dirty paths.

"We're too empty-handed," Petra has recovered from her sorrow, her jacket was tied at her waist despite how cold the air is—reminding that it's actually still 1 in the morning and the skies are pitch black, "Do you think we'll make it to the base?"

"Maybe, but then what?" the raven-haired man clicked on his new-found torchlight, "We can't stay in the base forever,"

"How about the city?" the girl was giving up on the supply search, her words was given a scoff for a reply, "What? It's isn't a bad place to go, we could find some jobs and get us some decent home,"

"Yeah, right," Levi snickered a little, remembering how revolting the city was, "Goddamn, this place has nothing. We should have not left those things at the base,"

"I have some,"

Levi and Petra immediately turned to the source of voice, a woman with chestnut hair was struggling to stand behind them. Her cracked eye-glasses was slightly dropping from her nose. Dark red liquid was dirtying her white shirt and her knee was bleeding badly.

"Who are you?" the second grade top-scorer frowns at her dirty appearance, while Petra helped her to stand. His eyes was widening when he caught the armband she was wearing, an insignia of two wings—dark blue and white—overlapping.

A Scouting Legion member.

"My name's Hanji Zoe. As you can see I'm from the Scouting Legion. I can give you some things, but you have to help me."

"Why should we help liar like you?" Levi holds an intolerable feeling to the said organization, "You know, we're still fucking waiting for that cure,"

"We are trying—,"

"HANJI!"

Footsteps was echoing and a boy was emerging from the darkness, he was wearing the same army jacket as Levi and Petra. His brown locks was wet from sweat and his emerald-green eyes was filled with fear, "Oh my god, Hanji, are you okay? Can you stand?"

And Eren Jaeger, the prodigy boy has appeared.

"I'm okay, Eren, thanks. Just a few scraps at the knee," she smiled to the boy and then turned back to the duo, "Listen, I need you guys to bring him to the Cathedral. Some of my man were already there and—,"

"Hold it right there, shitty glasses! Who says about us agreeing? The Cathedral is on the whole fucking other side of the state and you want us to bring him there?!"

"I'll give you supplies and ration cards, I swear!"

"That's not fucking enough!"

"Levi—,"

"I'll even give you new weapons!"

"No!"

"I'll double the ration cards to 300!"

"No!"

"LEVI!" Petra's hands gripped the french man's shoulder, holding him tight, "Three. Fucking. Hundred. Ration cards. It's more than enough to survive a year! She'll even give us supplies!"

"Petra you don't know how far the Cathedral is, it could took days—,"

"But what do we have to lose?"

Silence. Levi was speechless.

"Reiner and Mike's dead. The Academy's dead. Everyone is dead. We don't have anything anymore," she said, her grip was loosening, "So we just need to survive,"

Levi should have known. The offer was too good, and Petra was a girl filled with curiosity and gifted with a trait of an adventurer. She never been to the Cathedral, and the sound of unknown place was very tempting for her. He couldn't say anything to stop her.

Also, she was right. He had nothing to lose anymore.

"I swear I'll kill you after this," Levi turned to Hanji, "You make sure those weapons were fresh from the oven,"

Hanji smiled at the confirmation while Eren was turning white, "Hanji, I don't want to go with them!"

"Eren, we've agreed to go to Cathedral right?"

"But I don't want to go with fucking strangers!"

"Eren, you said you want to save the world right?" the boy was silenced. He couldn't object the woman's words, "Then you have to trust me. You'll be fine. Besides, aren't they from the same academy?"

Eren looked at the duo. Levi was staring at him intimidatingly while Petra was smiling at him. He don't want to this, but what can he do? He had agreed to follow the Scouting Legion just because they'll said they're going to save the world and his father was once part of them. He never really had a choice from the start—and it was naïve if he thought he could do something that he wants.

So he gave in and nodded at Hanji.

"Payments first than delivery," Petra stepped forward, closing the gap with the woman, "Levi can bring him to the base, and you can give me the supplies,"

"What—Petra I'm not going with this brat!"

"I don't want to go with him either!"

"Eren." Hanji sent a cold glare to the German boy, then turned back to Petra, "Come, I'll show you,"

The brown-haired girl nodded and followed the wounded woman out from the market, leaving Levi with Eren. The raven-haired man clicked his tongue loudly and sent a glare to the boy, as he finally walked out to a different way, "Don't get lost."

* * *

I'm sorry for updating so long and I'm sorry because this chapter is so short and boring ;;;

Levi and Eren finally met~! They're currently not in good terms, but don't worry! It will change through the story!

Thank you for **Pokabu**,** DelicateAsARose. **, and **LookForTheTruth** for reviewing! Thank you for all of you who favourited and followed this story!


End file.
